


Falling Down in the Mud

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 95: Soldier. Set in a world that’s AU after ‘Human Nature’/‘Family of Blood’. The Family died off before attacking, but because they weren’t there John Smith refused to open the fob watch once he’d seen his possible future with Joan. This is set three years later.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Falling Down in the Mud

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 95: Soldier. Set in a world that’s AU after ‘Human Nature’/‘Family of Blood’. The Family died off before attacking, but because they weren’t there John Smith refused to open the fob watch once he’d seen his possible future with Joan. This is set three years later.

He’d taught children how to shoot without thinking anything of it. Those same children were probably out there now, in the field of battle. _He_ , a full-grown man, wished he was anywhere but there, even if it was for King and Country. He couldn’t imagine how those young boys must have felt.

He took an unexpected bullet and fell down in the dark, mud splattering all over, including in the wound. He laid there, still.

He’d refused to become the Doctor again because he’d seen the wonderful human future he could have. He saw that future slipping away and cried.


End file.
